


Against The Glass

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss lays claim to Johanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Glass

Katniss all but throws her wine-glass away from her at dinner, she rises and storms away, refusing to let Johanna annoy her any more. She all but slams her bedroom door behind her. She had always known Johanna could get to her and this time Johanna has, she can't help but be annoyed. She had liked Johanna until her little stunt in the elevator. She knew the girl was trying to put her off. Johanna had followed her, shutting and locking the bedroom door behind her before pushing Katniss back against the glass wall. She kisses Katniss hard, roughly and is a little surprised when Katniss spins them, pushing her against the wall and pulling her dress up, her hands rough against her inner thighs. Johanna hisses but arches as Katniss pushes inwards, crying out with a mix of pain and pleasure.


End file.
